gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Fire Red and Cakehole Cadenza
Sniper Fire Red and Cakehole Cadenza'' are duo freaks created by YouTube user shadowfirered. Their theme song is Potion Shop from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Their Rage theme is Boss Battle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Biography Sniper fire red and cakehole cadenza first met at 2fort when spy aqua blu walked into red spawn, but didnt think he would meet a pony freak which happens to be cadenza after cakehole cadenza introduces her self with these line's" Im cakehole cadenza , im gonna carve you", but spy aqua blu had a diffrent idea and decides to shoot her, but ends up being carved in the end.Then sniper fire red shows up laughing at the misfortuned spy and says hello to cakehole cadenza, but a blue scout decides to show up not happy about his friend being killed tries to avenge him but ends up with a sword to the face, after that cakehole cadenza and sniper fire red became friends. Cakehole Cadenza '''Cakehole Cadenza is a belligerent and homicidal GMod Pony Freak created by YouTube user shadowfirered. Biography She went looking for Twilight and the others with Shining armor, they end up in the graveyard that where they found out what happened to them. they sore to gravestones and with a flash the spirit of Piss Cakehole comes out and turns Cadence in what she is now. one she awoke shining was gone and soon found herself alone. that's till one day she meet Sniper Fire Red and soon they became great friends. From the 'Sniper Fire Red and Cakehole Cadenza's Update' Vid Cadenza has a new skin and new powers that she doesn't even know yet. Powers and Abilities she has the ability to make her weapons appear with her magic, she can teleport herself and Sniper anywhere. can choke people with her magic and kill them instantly. her rage turns her green and the area green as well making some people become more afraid of her. her carves them right to the bone with her weapons. She has 3 weapons, 2 bushwhackers and a Three-Rune Blade Faults and Weaknesses She's not big on the explosion damage. she cares about Sniper to much that can distract her. she will kill anyone, unless Sniper says if she can or not. she hates it but she's still part cadance and part Cakehole. Sniper Fire Red Sniper Fire Red is one of the many members of his team and the most practical. Sniper Fire Red is a friendly one and was able to make friends with Cakehole Cadenza. But after Rubberfruit took his hat and nearly killed him and from getting that up date he's become different. He now has a thirst for blood as he has the heart of a killer now but still is the same sniper he was before but with a new temper. Appearance Biography Personality and Behaviour Powers and Abilities Sniper Fire Red has a few nifty abilities that can help him sometimes in battle. One of his abilities is a special type of bomb called a Nightmare Bomb. The Nightmare Bomb, when it explodes, traps people in the surrounding area in a nightmare. It is unknown if people can actually wake up and survive the nightmare. Another ability of he has is his knives which he carries on his back. He seems to be capable using any Sniper knives. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freaks *Cakehole Cadenza Carves Spy Aqua Blu *Sniper Fire Red and Cakehole Cadenza find a Golden Sword (GMod Golden Sword Collab) *Cakehole Cadenza vs Ass Cupcake *Sniper Fire Red and Cakehole Cadenza's Update *Sniper Fire Red's new weapon and how Cadenza came to be *SniperFireRed and Cakehole Cadenza Golden sword re-mastered entry *Mario hires Cakehole Cadenza to destroy that evil castle (Castle Calamity 3 Collab entry) *cadenza vs derp sonic Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Berserkers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Multi-moded Category:Monster Groups Category:Monsters made by shadowfirered Category:Ponies Category:GMod Monsters Category:Characters